


Misconceptions

by SempiternalStory



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Child Abuse, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Name-Calling, Partying, Physical Abuse, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SempiternalStory/pseuds/SempiternalStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayla loved waking up super early so she could go for a walk by herself and get away from her mother, and all of her problems at home. Usually, she'd enjoy her solitude whilst walking, but however this time, she's not the only one up this early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It was a cold day again in L.A. I woke up shivering, having pushed the covers onto the ground during the night. I glanced at my clock to see it’s only early morning, and smile slightly. At this time of the morning my mom is never up. Which is something I look forward to.

My name is Ayla West. I’m seventeen, eighteen in one month. To tell you about me, and my life, would be too hard; too depressing. All that can sum me up is that I’m not a happy person. I’ve never really had a bright outlook on life ever since my father left me and my mom when I was twelve. I get bullied a lot, because of my personality. You know the whole thing about your family accepting you? Well that kind of got thrown out the window when my mom found out who I really was. 

I looked in the mirror at my reflection and frowned. My purple hair was a little greasy, my eyeliner had smudged during the night, and I was deadly pale. At school I get called ‘emo’, and ‘cutter’ and all that fucked up shit. I’ve never really gotten close to people, because, well they are hard to understand. They don't like my clothing, my makeup, my music… Ah, my music. The only thing that has tethered my to this planet. I turn my iPod on, playing Pierce The Veil quietly. Hey, I don’t want to wake my mom up, do I?

I get changed, getting into the normal black singlet, black hoodie, black jeans, and black boots. I reapply my makeup, uncomfortable with my natural looks. I run my finger over my nosering and slide my eyes over to a necklace on my bedside table. It was a pendant I bought a while ago. The words _Darling you’ll be okay_ were etched into the metal. The necklace was practically the only thing I adored.

Before taking one last glance in the mirror and grabbing my ipod and keys, I headed out the front door. I slip my earphones into my ears and press play on Bring Me The Horizon. I mouth the words and start walking down the street, my breath coming out clear in front of me.

My music was my escape. I fight with my mom a lot, and whenever I get a strong urge to do something _stupid,_ I just listen to my music and it practically saves me.

People think I’m weird for listening to guys screaming, but frankly, I stopped giving a fuck a long time ago. All these bands, without them, would I even be here?

I took a turn and headed towards Beach Road, seeing the morning sun low over the ocean. No one ever came to this beach at this time of morning, so usually I was safe from disapproving stares and judgemental glances. I walk down the steps and breathe in the ocean air, watching as the waves roll in one after the other.

I take my boots off, letting my feet stand in the cold sand, and carry them in my hands. I walk towards the sea and let the freezing water wash over my toes and sigh. I sing quietly a couple lines of the current song I’m listening to on my iPod by Of Mice And Men. I look down at the ocean, and stare at my reflection in the wet sand. How can I find such peace and happiness at such a little thing like a beach in the early morning? I look away from the sand and out at the pink sky and the sun low above me. I turn to keep walking, until I realize I’m not the only person on the beach.

I stop walking, trying to figure out if I’m hallucinating. In front of me, fifty meters away is my crush; One of the cutest and sweetest guys at school. Andy Biersack is looking at me with a look I can’t read on his face. 

_Andy Biersack? On my beach? What is he doing here?_ I’ve had the biggest crush on him for as long as I could remember. He would always wear eyeliner and wear black clothes, and have his hair messy. He gave off a vibe of “ _I don't give a fuck”_ and I loved that about him. But he went to my school, so he knew how uncool I was. That is, if he even _knew_ who I was. It wasn’t like we spoke that often or anything.

I realize I’m staring a moment too long, butthe corners of his mouth turn up slightly and he’s smiling at me. ‘Hi,’ he calls from where he’s standing.

I’m still not sure if I’m dreaming or not, because this seems way too fucking amazing for my liking. ‘Hi.’ I say back, not being able to help it, I smile.

He starts walking towards me slowly and I take in his features. His black hair sweeped to the right, his blue eyes piercing next to the blue ocean, his silver lip ring against his mouth.

Andy stops in front of me and I look up at him. I can feel the heat emitting off him in the cold air.

‘I’m Andy.’ He says casually.

‘I know,’ I say back, quite unsure I’m not embarrassing myself. ‘We go to the same school. I’m in your biology class?’ I look from his similar black jacket to his gray Doc Martins and back at his eyes. ‘I’m Ayla.’

He grins, and I see that beautiful smile I’ve seen so many times in the halls. ‘Oh, I know you! You’re that cool girl who draws.’

I smile back, slightly shocked he knows that I like to draw. Or the fact that he called me cool. ‘You’ve seen my artwork?’

He nods, grinning. ‘I’ve passed you a couple of times in the library. You were sketching something in your book, something like a dragon? I didn’t stop to stare, but you seemed to be awesome at it.’

I blush, licking my lips and looking down at my feet. ‘Thanks.’ I say shyly.

He bites his lip and glances at the ocean, then back at me. ‘What are you doing on a deserted beach so early in the morning?’

I raise an eyebrow. ‘I could ask you the same question.’

‘I like my solitude. It seems nowadays I’m always with the guys.’ He says, scratching the back of his head. I trail the start of his tattoo on his shoulder to his fingertips. I know who he’s talking about. His four best friends that seem to always hang out together. They’re just as cool as Andy is, I just always felt an attraction to him, not his friends. ‘You?’ He asks, snapping me out of my trance.

I shrug. ‘Me too. I don’t usually hang around people, so why not be antisocial somewhere pretty?’ I mentally kick myself. _Well there’s a way to make you look like you want attention._

But he doesn't notice, instead he grins. ‘Were you doing anything later today?’

I tried to process what he was saying. Was he… asking me out? No. No way. Wasn't he dating a girl anyway? I cant actually be getting asked out by this man.

‘No, why?’ I ask, and grin slightly.

‘Well there’s this party…’

 

 

***

 

 

I stare at my reflection. All I saw was a pasty looking girl with a lot of eyeliner and a silver nosering. Who would ever find me attractive? I’d never dated anyone, nor had I ever been interested in anyone in particular. I had my first kiss, when I was eleven, but I was only in grade five. I don’t know anything about this stuff.

I shake my head. _Why am I even thinking about this? Andy probably just thinks of me as a friend._ Of course he does. Although even friend is stretching it a bit far… I barely even know him. _And yet I’ve had a crush on him for years._

I hear the movement of my mom upstairs. She wouldn't like the fact that I’m going out tonight. No, she would probably ground me to make sure I didn't leave. After all, she wouldn't know Andy, and even if I told her who he really was, she wouldn't believe me.

I sigh and take step after step up the stairs, humming Bulls In The Bronx.

‘Morning,’ Mom calls from the kitchen.

‘Hey,’ I reply.

I walk into the lounge room and sit down, pulling my phone out to check the text I just got.

**Hey, plan’s changed, meet me at eight instead of seven thirty. Guy’s will probably take too long.**

I smile at Andy’s text and then slide my phone back in my pocket. ‘Hey mom,’ I call, and I see her get the milk out of the fridge.

‘Yes?’ She glances at me. ‘Ayla! What is wrong with your makeup? Take it off right this second. You look like a whore.’

I bite my lip and pull out a tissue, beginning to rub at my eyes. So far, not so good.

‘There’s this party tonight…’ I begin, hoping she wont cut me off. I was wrong.

‘If you’re going to ask me if you can go, no you cant. You have lots of homework to do and frankly I just don't like the idea of someone your age going out to a party where there will most likely be… _alcohol._ You’re still seventeen, Ayla. You can’t just hang out at parties without a parent yet.’

_I’m seventeen! I’m not a baby anymore! You cant prevent me from going out when I want to, because I can do whatever the fuck I want. What the hell is wrong with alcohol? It’s not like you don't drink._ I bite my lip. I shouldn't fight with her. Not if I want to go to this party with Andy. Of course she won’t say yes. Well, I guess I’ll just have to lie my way out.

‘I understand mom,’ I say bitterly. Oh how I want to fight with her. ‘But this party is a sleepover. You know, the ones like I used to have with Taylor? In fact,’ I say, getting an idea. ‘Taylor is going to be there. You know how responsible she is. She would never bring alcohol to a party.’ Taylor Mason, a girl who I used to be friends with in primary school, who now refers to me as ‘emo slut’.

I could almost hear her thinking it over. ‘Hmm.’ She says. She walks out of the kitchen, a cup of tea in her hands. ‘Well if it’s just a sleepover. _With girls,’_ she adds questioningly.

‘Of course.’

‘Then I guess that’s okay. I should probably call Taylor’s mother to make sure this is all fine.’

_Shit._

‘No mom, Taylor’s mom is…’ I scan my brain trying to think of an excuse. ‘Out on an important business trip. Taylor has her nanny watching her. Don’t worry, I’ve already sorted it out with Taylor. Everything is fine.’

Mom smiles painfully. ‘Okay, then you can go. But I don’t want to find out that my daughter has been arrested for underage drinking, okay?’

I roll my eyes. ‘Mhm.’

 

**

 

I pull out a black dress from my wardrobe and pull it on. It matches well with my gray stockings and black boots, and I grab an army jacket to wear over the top. _Not bad, considering..._ I pick up my purse with my phone, cash and keys, and walk out the front door. I still couldn't believe I was meeting up with Andy, at Kellin Quinn’s house where him and his cool friends were all having a rager party. This was way too weird for my boring life. Why me? Why was I all of a sudden so lucky?

I walk down to the beach and wait in the chilly air for Andy to arrive. _Maybe he isn’t coming. Maybe he was just messing with me. After all, he is_ him _, and I’m_ me _._ I frown as my watch says 8:08. He was supposed to be here at eight pm. _He’s not coming. Of course he isn’t. Why would he bring a loner girl to a party full of his close friends? It’s way too out there. Also, he has a girlfriend. I checked it out on facebook when I was home. Isabella Prese. She was beautiful, gorgeous, and looked like a model. He was probably laughing with her right now about how he had fooled this girl into believing he was bringing her to the party…_ I check my watch again. 8:14. My face is filled with disappointment as I turn to walk back to my house. _I’m such an idiot…_

‘Leaving so soon?’

I turn and see Andy leaning against a Mitsubishi Challenger. 

‘I wasn't sure if you were coming,’ I admit, walking towards the large car. He holds the door open for me and inside are four familiar faces. I stare wide-eyed as I go to sit down next to Ashley Purdy, Andy’s best friend.

 ‘Oh, hi.’ I say, grinning.

Andy closes the door and sits on the opposite side of me. ‘Ayla West, meet my loyal friends. You know them right?’

I nod as I look at the other four guys in the car. ‘You two,’ I say looking at the two guys with the long black hair sitting in the front seat. ‘Your names are Jinxx and Christian right? I think we have art history together,’ I say to Jinxx.

‘You’re right,’ Christian says. ‘Although my friends call me CC.’

I beam at his comment. Does that mean I’m considered his friend?

‘And I’m Ashley,’ a voice to the right of me speaks up. ‘And this other guy is Jake. Although, we kind of already know who you are. We’ve seen you from time to time at the library.’

I blush. These guys knew who I was! ‘Oh yeah, I spend most of my time there. I like the quiet. It helps me concentrate when I draw.’

I glance at Andy, and stiffen when I see he’s staring at me, his vibrant blue eyes boring down on me. ‘You should show me some  of your artwork sometime.’ He says, looking from my eyes to my mouth.

I smile and nod at his words, and suddenly realize how small the space between us is.

‘Ah too much sexual tension in here. Going to suffocate us!’ Ashley cries.

Andy hits him on the shoulder and I laugh. Then I process what he said. _Sexual tension? But… what?_  

‘Cool, we’re here!’ Jake says, grinning as he looks out the window. I follow his gaze and resist myself from gasping. We had stopped outside the Kellin’s house, and it was _massive._

The guys get out first, and I follow behind Andy, staring as I recognize faces among the people entering the lobby. Gerard Way is walking hand in hand with his boyfriend Frank, smiling at each other as they talk. Hayley Williams is talking to a girl with green hair that I knew from my English class. I think her name is Jenna, but I’m not too sure.

Without realizing it, I feel Andy’s hand on my shoulder, and I try to catch my breath. ‘Relax. All these people – they’re my friends. You’ll get along with them.’

I nod but am unable to let a word work out of my mouth, so I just grin and walk with the house and try not to stare as I look at how people are acting. _Yeah, I’ll get along just fine._


	2. CHAPTER TWO

‘Holy shit,’ I say as Joel Birch finishes his story. He was holding a cold beer in his hand and telling us about the time he and his best friend Ahren jumped off a moving car. After ten minutes of watching people I vaguely knew from school, I tried to get into the rhythm of the party. I had been standing with Jake and CC as Ashley and Andy had left to get us all drinks. CC had been nice enough to introduce me to Joel Birch, an Australian guy who went to a different high school. We had all been taking for the past five minutes, just discussing the most dangerous things we’ve done. 

‘What about you Ayla?’ Jake asks me. 

I shrug, trying to think of anything interesting. ‘I can’t really think of anything that’s as exciting as jumping off a moving car.’ I say, and Joel laughs as he takes another sip of beer. I’ve noticed how everyone here seems to be apart of the same “crowd”. Mostly people were wearing black, had tattoos and piercings, and were incredibly nice. Joel had a pair of fleshies in his ears that I had been admiring earlier, and a full sleave of tattoos that I thought was awesome. They were blasting Misfits and Sex Pistols for music, and I loved it.

‘Oh come on,’ CC says. ‘There has to be something that you regret doing that was incredibly dangerous.’

An image flashes across my mind. Crashing waves. Freezing cold wind. Edge of a cliff. I clench my fist and shake the images away. ‘Uh, I guess the one time that I thought I could swim across a lake. I almost drowned.’

The three guys grin and shake their heads. ‘Wow! Even this drunk I wouldn’t do that.’ Joel says, teasing me in a friendly way. ‘Kudos to you for bravery!’

I smile and begin to ask CC his own dangerous story when a voice interrupts me.

‘CC! Jake! Man it’s good to see you again.’ 

I turn and see Vic Fuentes joining our conversation groups. I hadn’t personally met Vic, but everyone knew him at my school. Half of my grade hated him, the other half loved him. From what I heard, he was a funny guy, and apparently was in this up and coming band with his younger brother. I also knew he was best friends with Kellin. He was the same height as me, and I was glad I didn’t have to look up to everyone. He glances at me. 

‘Hi there,’ he says with a friendly tone. ‘Are you with these two cool guys?’

I nod. 

He grins. ‘I’m Vic.’

'Ayla.'

Vic raises an eyebrow. ‘How come I haven’t seen you around these parties before? You look cool.’

I blush and shake my head. ‘Thanks, and I don’t know, I’ve never really been to a party like this before.’

Vic raises an eyebrow. ‘Oh, well what an awesome start to your new life of parties! Kellin always throws fucking awesome ragers. He invites the best people too,’ Vic says, nudging Joel. 

I see Andy and Ashley coming over to us. ‘Vic! Dude, what’s up?’ Andy grins as he reaches our circle. 

Vic beams and motions for someone else to come over. 

‘I’m good man, just meeting new people,’ Vic says casually, winking at me. 

‘Did someone call for a Jaime?’ A guy with tattoos up his arms says, sliding up next to Vic. 

We all laugh and exchange hellos. 

‘You,’ Jaime says, pointing at me, ‘I don’t know you. What’s your name?’ 

I smile at his funny approach, but feel awkward with the stares of so many people watching me. ‘Ayla,’ I finally manage to say. 

Jaime grins. ‘Ooh like the girl from Game Of Thrones. Wait, her name is Aria. So not like the girl from Game Of Thrones.’ He shrugs and beams.   
I smile. Andy slaps him on the arm and cracks up laughing. 

‘So Ayla, what brings you to one of Kellin’s majestical parties?’ Jaime asks. ‘I thought I knew everyone he invited.’

I lock eyes with Andy and then glance back at the Vic’s friend. ‘Andy. He asked me to come tonight.’

‘Ooh. I seeee.’ Jaime raises an eyebrow and winks at Andy. 

‘Oh come on Hime-Time, don’t be a dick.’ Vic laughs, swatting Jaime’s arm. 

‘Did someone say dick,’ Jack Barakat says seriously, squeezing in between CC and Ashley. Jack and I somewhat knew each other. We were in Drama class together, and Jack always managed to make me laugh. We were paired in a group once and he was hilarious. He didn’t treat me like a loner freak like the other people in drama, so I had decided I liked him. ‘Aye, Jack.’ Everyone says. 

‘I’m serious though, did someone say dick.’ Jack says, staring intently around the circle, he winks at me and I blush. ‘Oh, hey West! Never thought I’d see you here.’ 

I shrug and lick my lips. 

‘I’m glad! You’re like the only chill person in drama. Everyone else has a baton stuck up their fucking ass.’

‘Where’s Alex, Jack?’ CC asks. ‘If you’re looking for dick, why don’t you go find your lover?’

Jack frowns and pouts out his lip. ‘I couldn’t find him. I think he’s cheating on me with Kellin.’

‘Hey now! Kellin wouldn’t do that to me!’ Vic interjects, placing a hand over his heart. Everyone starts laughing and I grin madly. 

‘Hey now, didn’t I say you need to stop seeing Kellin?’ Jaime says, placing a protective arm around Vic’s shoulder. 

Vic grins and pecks Jaime on the cheek. ‘Kay, bb.’

‘I’m friends with such losers,’ Joel laughs and rolls his eyes.

I giggle at them and grin around the circle. I catch Andy’s eye and he beckons for me to follow him. I leave the group discretely and follow Andy to the outside balcony. 

‘Thanks for coming,’ he says as I step outside into the chilly night. 

I laugh. ‘Of course I’d come.’ I sweep my eyes over the breath taking view of the ocean. ‘Being here, meeting all of these people. It’s like I’m in heaven.’  
Andy grins and moves closer to me, so we’re shoulder to shoulder staring out at the view. I feel the warmth coming off him and I just want to inch closer, but I restrain myself, remembering that we are only friends, because he is in a serious relationship with another girl. He looks at me, and I stare back, losing myself in those crystal clear eyes. He was just so beautiful, and even though I’ve never described anyone like that before, that’s how I felt about Andy. I suddenly felt my cheeks redden as I felt a strange sensation in my stomach. Why am I feeling like this?

I was still unsure as to why Andy had invited me out, but I was glad he did. I ignored the tugging thought at the back of my mind asking me why I was here. Andy opens his mouth to say something, but shuts it. He smiles, and with me silently dying, he takes my hand in his. 

‘Hey Andy, Izzy just got here,’ a voice calls from behind us. We both turn and I feel Andy suck in breath and drop my hand. Izzy? Isabella? He glances at me and frowns.

‘I’ll be back,’ he murmurs and then goes through the glass doors back into the party. 

I stare through the doors, looking at all the people until I realize that the guy who had told Andy that Isabella was here, was still standing by the door. Then I realized who he was. 

‘Oh,’ I say. ‘Alex Gaskarth right?’ 

Alex was a senior, and gorgeous. All the girls swooned over him, and he used to date Clara Missigan, one of the most beautiful girls in the school. Tonight was crazy. There I was, hanging out with my crush, talking to some of the funniest guys at school, and now, talking to Alex Gaskarth. 

The corner of his mouth turns upwards and he laughs. ‘Yeah, and you?’

‘Ayla West.’ I say, a little sadly. He was one of the first people to not know who I was. Everyone inside had either seen me, or heard my name at one point in our four years of highschooling together.

Alex’s smile widens, and those adorable dimples show. ‘Wow, pretty name.’ He glances over his shoulder. ‘So how do you know Kellin?’  
I shrug. ‘I don’t. I’m friends with Andy.’

A dark gleam swells in his eyes and I wonder if I’ve said something wrong. ‘Oh okay,’ he says. ‘Want a drink?’

I nod and follow Alex back into the loud hotel. I see familiar faces everywhere I turn. Vic and Kellin are in a conversation, and near them is Alan Ashby and Jinxx. I catch a glimpse of Gerard and Frank, standing very close together in the corner. A lot of people were dancing to the loud music of the Misfits, and others were throwing beer on each other. I pretended not to notice the line of coke a girl was doing in the back. 

Alex and I reach the bar, and grabs two beers. He hands one to me and brushes my hand lightly. 

Alex takes a sip of his drink and smiles at me. My stomach got this weird feeling, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. Huh. I think to myself. Ever since I had gotten inside of this house, I hadn’t actually thought of my appearance. It was a nice change, not having to worry that about what I look like constantly. 

I glanced up at Alex’s happy face, and trying to look older, I take a sip of the beer. It tasted horrible but I didn't let on. 

‘So, Ayla West, how come I’ve never met you before?’ Alex begins, making me forget where I am.

‘You don’t go to Edite High do you?’ I ask, turning the beer around in my hands. 

‘Oh, Andy’s school. No, I don’t do school anymore. Graduated last year actually, I’m taking some time off to collect some money before I travel.’

That perked my interest. ‘Oh really? Where did you want to travel to?’

He smirks and takes another sip of his beer. ‘England, Iceland, Scotland, Ireland. I guess anywhere with the word “land” in the end.’

‘I’ve always wanted to go to Ireland,’ I say, thinking of the pictures I’ve seen. ‘It’s kind of my dream destination.’

Alex smiles softly at me. ‘Maybe I can take you there next year.’

I couldn’t stop the massive grin from forming on my face. I had been wanting to get out of this town for years, but I always thought it would be impossible. My mom wouldn’t want me to leave, so she wouldn’t help financially. But along comes Alex, the cute brunette who was offering to take me out of this hellhole and go to Ireland of all places. 

‘That would be fucking awesome.’ I say, not trying to sound too eager.

I couldn't help it, I found myself staring at Alex. He has just got such an attractive quality. A buttery feeling bursts in my stomach, a similar sensation to how I felt outside with Andy. Wait what?

I take a breath and cast a glance around the room. I can’t see Andy or any of his friends, but I kind of wanted to get away from Alex for a little while. I didn’t like this feeling inside my chest.

I cast my eyes downward and start to walk away. ‘I’m gonna go look for Andy,’ I murmur starting to walk quicker before Alex can pull me back. 

I merge my way through the crowds, accidently stepping on Joel’s foot. I swore and apologized, and managed to make it out the front door of the house and into the fresh air. Even though I was elated at just being here, I was overwhelmed. I had never socialized with that many people after dad left. I wasn't used to people being nice to me, dressing like me, accepting me. 

Fuck, just having people compliment me and act as if I were just their friends. It was such a wonderful feeling. I had always hated going to parties, afraid that I would be standing alone in the corner. But everyone here was friendly, and I actually got along with them all. And all these feelings – I’ve never felt these before. Was I seriously attracted to two different guys? This is not like me.

I shake my head. I hadn’t seen Andy as I was walking through the crowds. Maybe he had left with Isabella. I walk further down the pathway and grab a packet of cigarettes I always carry with me. I flip open my lighter and bring it to my cigarette hanging from my lips, inhaling as soon as the nicotine catches. 

I breathe out the smoke and look around. People are standing here and there, smoking dope or just making out. I glimpse the figure of someone familiar by a tree, and I almost cough on the cigarette. 

‘Andy…’ I breathe. 

He doesn't hear me, but that’s because he’s too far away. The girl I can only guess to be Isabella is standing against the tree, arms behind her back, arching her head up to look at Andy. Andy has his arm stretched up against the tree above them, and his other arm resting on his hip. I can only imagine what they’re talking about. I knew it… I knew ever since I first met him that he was in a serious relationship. So why was I so upset? Even if he wasn't with Isabella, it wasn't like we would have had a chance, I mean, I’m just a classmate in his eyes. Nothing more. 

I breathe in sharply as I see Isabella lean up kiss Andy. I turn away, back into the house, wiping at my eyes to prevent more tears from streaming down my face. 

Why was I crying? I’m acting like such a girl! Crying over some guy who doesn’t like me back. I never do this. Why am I starting now?

I push past everyone, glad no one takes a notice to me. Except when I accidently shove into Vic. I push past him, mumbling an apology and he turns to see me with wet cheeks and red eyes. He grabs my shoulder but I manage to wriggle free and into the bathroom. No one is in here, thank fuck. I stare at my reflection and wince. My eyes are red and puffy, and my mascara has made a line down my right cheek. I wipe away the mark with my finger and fluff up my hair, trying for a smile. Pathetic. 

‘Ayla?’ Vic steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. 

I look at him and try to fight back the tears, but a couple escape. 

‘I-I,’ I stutter, embarrassed as all fuck that Vic Fuentes is watching me break down. Vic smiles sympathetically and steps closer, pulling me into a tight embrace. I stiffen at the contact, because I’ve never liked people touching me, but I relax, and rest my head on his shoulder, feeling comforted by his presence. 

I didn’t feel an attraction to Vic, so the contact was massivly welcomed. I was glad he was here. That he was helping, that he cared. I stifle my sobs by muffling my face in his shoulder. 

‘Thank you,’ I whisper, feeling the tears eventually stop. And I really was thankful. He barely even knew me, but here he was, helping out a girl he just met. I could tell he would be an amazing friend.

‘Whatever it is,’ Vic begins, ‘I’m sure it’s not worth making you upset. You’re so strong. I’m glad I met a friend like you.’

We break the hug, and he places his hands on my shoulders. Did Vic just say I was his friend? That’s probably the first time someone called me that in ages. I smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read and left kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my first fic! I've written a couple of stories before, but this is my first that I've uploaded. I hope it's good! Thanks for reading it <3


End file.
